After all
by lovinkick
Summary: Kim feel left apart by Jack because a new girl, he betrayed her trust. Kim now mad and hurt, trains harder and always wins against Jack. In a final match to see who's the best of the dojo, she make herself lose, she thinks is for the best because she knows a the new girl's secret, and trust in Jack on saving the dojo once again. Did she made the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**HEY EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS;)  
>You can read this chapter with this song, Heart Like Stone – Greyson Chance, but you have to start to play it the point of the story I will put "HEEY HEREE STARTS Like Stone – Greyson Chance:D"<br>Okey then, now to the story;)**

Kim's POV:

When I got to the dojo, no one was there, just Rudy, he seemed happier than usual, he was almost hopping up and down of excitement, I just decided to ignore that, it's the typical Rudy.

"Oh, hey Kim, you are here earlier than usual, you can go and get change now then you practice some punches in the dummies" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Ok then, but can you please tell what's going on? You seem happier than usual" I said on my way to the girl's locker room.

"Well, I got big news for everyone, I'll tell you all when everybody arrive, okey?" He said as I couldn't wait to know what the big surprise was.

On my way to the locker room and when I got change in my usual tank top and sweatpants I imagine what could it be, maybe Bobby was coming to our dojo again, or maybe he gave us a present, I just couldn't decide which of my options might be. I got out of the bathroom changed and started to warm up, as they guys arrived one by one, first was Milton who greet me as I went to the locker room, then Eddie, then Jerry who did the same thing, but there's was no sign of Jack.

_That was unusual_, I thought, he was _always_ early.

After warming up and grab a punching dummy, eventually the guys went out the locker room, I started to kick it very focused in what I was doing until…

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Jack shouted, I was in the middle of kicking the dummy when his scream made me loose balance and I fell.

"Yo, look, Kim fell when she heard Jack's voice, she might knew that her _boyfriend_ was coming" Jerry said with a smile on his face while the guys laughed, then I glared them, the shut but Jerry didn't so I standed up and went in Jerry's direction, he was looking somewhere else so he didn't notice me, I grab his wrist and then flip him.

"Just for the record, he _is not_ my boyfriend, I don't even like him that way, you already should have known that cause I keep telling you guys the same thing like 4 times a day" I said glaring at him in the floor with a deadly tone in my voice. "I just fell because I was in the middle of a kick and Jack came in yelling at the top of his lungs, so that broke my concentration and my balance, so I fell, there's no other reason" I now said looking at Jack who just put his hands up in surrender not saying anything.

"Ok guys, stop yelling" Rudy said while clapping to get our attention. "I have big news, you know the dojo have been improved its popularity and so"

"By_ popularity_ you mean the unstop calls from your mother insisting to be here in the dojo?" Jack interrupted him. Everyone laugh at Jack's comment, well everyone _except_ Rudy who just shoot him a death glare. "Ok Rudy, chill, I was only joking" Jack said in his defense.

"As I was saying, before get interrupted" Rudy continued shooting a glare for Jack again "We have a new member, and"

"¡Oh my God! Is it a girl?" I half yelled in excitement, Rudy just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before continued "As I was saying _AGAIN_" Rudy remark glaring at me this time "we have a new member and is a black belt, and yes Kim, it is a girl and" Rudy gets interrupted again, but this time by a brown haired with a little curls at the end and green eyes, she was a bit taller than me, she was yelling "I'm here, Sorry I'm late"

Rudy this time wasn't annoyed for being interrupted, he was happy, he went to where the girl was while we were approaching them, Rudy said "This is the big news, she is Samantha Jones, she is joining to our dojo" with a HUGE smile on his face.

"You can call me Sam, I hate Samantha" She said while looking at everyone.

"Oh, why is that?" I questioned, she looked at me, I could see her rolling her eyes, I don't know exactly why but then she answered "It's because it doesn't feet me, I don't know" then turned back at Jack, it kinda seem like she _wanted _him to talk to her, which he did.

"Hey, I'm Jack, he is Milton, Jerry, Eddie and she is Kim" He said pointing all of us, she handshake all of us with a smile, or at least I thought so, because she didn't seem _too_ happy about being here.

"Ok guys, let's start, we are going to spar, because there are six of you, I'm going to watch your form, everyone warm up, except Kim, you can still be in the dummies while everyone else is getting ready" He said turning at the most close chair to sit. Everyone nodded and did as we told.

Everyone was ready. "Ok, like Sam is new, she will start easy, just to get to warm up with you guys, ok your partners, Sam with Jerry, Milton and Eddie and my honorable students Jack with Kim"

"Wow, then here are no favorites, right?" Sam said in a sarcastic way, but also like in an annoyed tone. I just rolled my eyes without saying a thing while Jerry high fived her.

"Ok, everyone in position, ready?, SPAR" We started to spar, Milton and Eddie were trying pretty hard to each other, at the end Milton defeated Eddie while flipping him onto the mat; Sam and Jerry's spar was short, Sam just kicked his stomach while he was approaching to her with his hands were made in fists, he then just was in the mat rolling in pain; Jack and me was always pretty difficult, neither of us _wanted_ to loose, so we were attacking and skipping punches and kicks from each other, until Jack was _out_ of the world, his eyes looked disoriented as his head was turning watching no other than Sam on her _sports bra_ drinking water, so I made my move, I grabbed his arm and flip him, sending him to the other side of the mat, there was no one in the mat, everyone already finished except Jack and me.

Jack feeling dizzy got up holding his head with his hand, turning around to watch me, as I was getting closer to him, I bend to his level and said "I win" with a grin on my face leaving to the girl's locker room.

**A/N ****HEEY HEREE STARTS Like Stone – Greyson Chance:D**

When the practice was over, I was going out of the locker room and no one was outside, I thought we were going to Falafel Phil's as every time we do after practicing, but they didn't said a thing to me, maybe because I was in the locker room so, naturally I made no big deal about it, tonight I didn't feel like going there with them, so I made my way home.

At the next day, I went to school as normally as usual, with my blue tank top and my yellow cardigan and my favorite tube jeans that fitted perfect in me. I was at my locker getting ready for my first period, and checking my phone that for my surprised there was no new messages, that's weird, _usually_ Jack texts me when I got home or in the morning requesting for some home work he didn't _'have time'_ to do, neither Grace have text me telling me some new celebrity gossip. I was now finishing and ready to go before the bell rang when I watched Sam, she was in her locker, talking to Jack, he _always _meet me at my locker to walk together at first period, ever since I joined the dojo it was _always_ that way, but I didn't mind, maybe he was trying to be nice with her, that's all, no big deal, the bell rang and I headed to my first period class, History.

I was in the class room early and I seated in my all-time spot at the back of the room. While waiting, I re-readed my homework, then everyone came to the class room, at my left Jerry seated up, he always sat there and he said hi to me as I greet him back. At my right, who was supposed to be Jack, was Eddie because Jack took his spot in the middle of the class, he was sitting next to Sam.

And it was the same from history class and the other classes, Jack was with Sam; even at free period, he and me always went to the backyard to play with the swings, it was always fun but this time I went to the library, given Jack and Sam _even_ more time, I peak my favorite book and went to sit by the window that goes directly to the swings, I saw Jack pushing Sam in the swings, ok. Now I feel _betrayed_, Jack and I _promised_ to each other that no-one will never know what we do at free period, it was our place, and that he took her to our place even thought we promised anybody will know about it, it was like a stab, it did _hurted.__  
><em>  
>At lunch, I didn't wanted to see Jack, neither Sam, so I skipped lunch and instead I kept reading my book, again in classes it was like the guys didn't seem like I was gone during lunch, well everyone except Milton because he did ask me where I was, and told him the truth, obviously hiding the Jack and Sam thing.<p>

Finally school was over, I went to my locker switching books from my backpack to my locker and the other way around, with a little hope in my mind that Jack will come and finally greet me, just before going to the dojo together, like every day. But my hopes were for nothing cause as I closed my locker, I direct my eyes to the school's door, to see Jack and Sam again laughing.

He is just trying to be nice to her, don't worry Kim, it's nothing, just a little change for a while, I tried to comfort myself walking throw the door alone.

"Hey Kim, wait up!" Finally a familiar voice was calling, it was my best friend's voice, it was Grace, who was missing for some reason during this all day. "Hey Grace, what's up?" I said turning back with a smile in my face. "oh, no much, just that my best friend was nowhere in sight in this whole day" Grace said reproaching me my absent. "Sorry, I've been busy reading in the library at free period and lunch" I said to my defense.

"You? Reading in free period? That's just wrong" Grace sounded worry.  
>"Why is that"<br>"You are always with Jack at free period, and talking about him, why he isn't with you?  
>"Why would he be with me now?"<br>"Come on Kim, everyone knows that you and Jack walk to karate together every day, so anyway, where is he?" Grace started to look around for him, while we were in the school's parking lot.  
>"Don't even look for him, he is already gone" I was a little annoyed now.<br>"He is with the guys isn't he?" She rolled her eyes.  
>"Actually, no, he leave with the reason why I was alone at free period, Sam Jones, but it doesn't bother me, he is trying to be nice" I explain trying that my voice sounded normal.<br>"Oh, I get it, he replaced you"  
>"No, he didn't replaced me, I already told you, he is just trying to be nice, Anyway, I have to get going, I want to eat something before karate, see ya Grace" I said walking to the mall.<br>"Ok, see ya" Grace said turning around.

I went to circus burger and ordered a package of fries, something light, cause I have karate later. I was on my way to the dojo thinking in my day and eating my fries when I saw him. Again it was Jack, finally alone, I didn't told him a thing, I didn't even move, he just walked in front of me, not caring to say hi or something, I don't know where he went, and at the time I seriously didn't cared either.

I ignored what just happened, and went to sit in the tables in front the dojo eating and doing a bit of homework before the practice, soon I got bored and entered the dojo.

Rudy wasn't around, so I went to the locker room, grabbed my gi from my locker and changed, when I got out, warmed up, and started to punch a dummy, I was fully concentrated, until I heard someone coming in.

"Hey Kim" Rudy greeted me.  
>"Hey Rudy" I said coldly, between the punches.<p>

He got closer to me, and saw me with the dummy.

"Nice form, keep doing that, ignored what I said" He said  
>"K" I said while practicing.<p>

I was in my own little world while everyone started to arrive to the dojo, everyone greet me, I just said hi and kept punching, well by everyone I meant, Milton, Jerry and Eddie, because Sam just went to change without saying a word to anybody, and Jack went directly where Sam was warming up.

"Ok, sparring time, everyone same pairs as yesterday, no changes" Rudy said starring at Jack, I put myself in position in front of Jack, he looked at me in the eyes with a confused look in his eyes but then he turned around to see the guys or Sam who was again sparring in her sports bra, maybe he was confused because my eyes dictated determination or maybe because he didn't notice me the whole day.

Anyway, Rudy told us to start sparring, but not even when he said that, Jack was already at the floor groaning in pain, he looked at me from the floor, I just muted "I win" with a smile and walking away to grab my bottle of water, everyone were amazed, including Sam, they didn't had started sparring. There was time of silence, awkward, but then the guys came to me yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Kim, Kim, Kim!" Milton and Jerry picked me up and we were doing circles around the dojo, Eddie was behind, just in case I fell. Later on, I said the guys to stop, because I was tired and feeling dizzy about the circles. Rudy congrated me.

"I just don't get the point, Kim have won me, it's not the first time" Jack said mad at the boys reactions.

"Ok Jack, chill, let them explain and don't do a tantrum about it, ok?" I shot him back.

"I am not doing a tantrum" Jack said in a childish way, it was pretty funny, I was laughing inside but on the outside I just had a little laugh. Sam went to Jack and hugged him, and Jack just hug her back, when they got apart she defend him "It's not a big deal, like Jack said, Kim have won him other times"

"Well, let me tell ya Sam, she have defeated Jack, but no-one EVER have loose in spar so fast, I mean, I threw some punches before getting my butt kicked" Jerry said, explain.

"Ok, stop the explanations, Jack, Kim won in a clean way, don't be mad, she deserved it" Rudy pointed.

"Yes Jack, I deserved it" I pointed but then I continue "Don't get mad, ok? Is just one time, you are the best one in the dojo, let me enjoy my moment for once" I said calming my voice a little while walking were Rudy was.

"You are right, sorry _Kimmy_" Jack said heading down, but I could see the grin on his face

"No problem _Jackie_" I said, with a smile, Jack's head went straight very fast and glared at me.

"Don't call me that Kim, I have told you that I hate that!" Jack said walking in my direction, he stopped when we were face to face, our foreheads were almost touching.

"And I have told you I hate you and ANYBODY call me that, so two can play that game, right?" I smile at him, and saw directly to his eyes, he was really mad, I just had an calm look but at the same time confused until I said "Ok, now back off, I need my personal space" with that I just turned around heading to the lockers.

I took a real good shower after all that, when I returned to the dojo there was no one except Jack.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

"Hey" I said in response, I was heading to the doors of the dojo.

"Hey Kim, did you came to school today?" He said like it was a simple question.

"Actually" I said thinking about my answer, I didn't want drama again, so I lied, just this time "No, I didn't, why?" I complete.

"Oh, nothing" He looked embarrassed.

"Why, did I miss anything, like a homework or so, cause I'm pretty sure that Milton gave to me was complete" I said fomenting my lie, I was dying inside, I didn't liked to lie, I lived by the Wasabi Code, but this time was an exception, I just wasn't in the mood of exploiting with Jack that he took _Sam _to _our_ place.

"No" He looked at me guilty, and I know why, because he betrayed my trust, he betrayed our promise.

"Ok then" I turned around and walk outside the dojo. "Oh, God, what have I done?" I muted for myself, I lied to him, just like he didn't told me about Sam. There's when it hit me, 'Why do I have to be the one that's guilty as well, I'm not weak, I can handle this, he betrayed me, actually I need to know _why_ he didn't told me'

I turned around to the dojo, Jack was still there doing something.

"Ok Jack, spill it out" I was now annoyed, and my voice tone reflected it.

"What about?" Jack said innocently.

I sigh "I did go to school today, and I know what you are hiding." I said half calm, half cold.

"You do?" He said worried.

"Oh, I do know Jackson Anderson, I was trying to see if you were brave enough to say it in my face" I was mad, pretty mad, why didn't he told me? Maybe because he was worried that this might happen.

"Oh, well, Kim, I can explain" I cut him.

"Explain what? That you took Sam to _OUR_ place at free period? You betrayed me ok? No-one supposed to know about it" I half shouted, Jack was sad at this point, I calmed myself a little "When you talk to Sam in the morning, was ok, that you changed your seat to be at Sam's side was fine, that you went after school with Sam was _ABSOLUTELY_ ok, but you took her where no-one supposed to go at free period, I didn't catch you up just for being _NICE_ I guess, I let you two more alone time, but _NEVER EVER_ in my mind I would have thought that you would took her there, recheck _ANYBODY_, and now, you had the chance to tell me that, and you didn't" Now I was crying, I felt so stupid just for doing that, I guess that did hurted me _deeply_, I saw Jack, he was also crying.

"Kim, I-I…" He tried to say but his voice sounded guilty, it was almost audible.

"Shut it, it doesn't matter now" I said as I whipped my tears, I turned away and walk through the door, going home. I waited that Jack came back and said he was guilty, that beg my forgiveness but no, nothing or nobody came after me. I was thinking, tomorrow will be a horrible day, I just don't want to see Jack now.

**A/N  
>I hope everyone have enjoyed it, I will try to upload more tomorrow or sometime of week.<strong>

**Please review it, tell me what you think? I personally have a complete idea for this fanfic, but critics is more than welcome:)**

**OHHH, And it's my first fanfiction story so then again I NEED REVIEW PLEASE:D**

**-DeathGlares'n'Kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Im back! Missed me? Never mind._.**

**At last chapter I forgot this; it was HEART LIKE STONE by Greyson Chance, and not Like stone._.**

**Anyway again, I forgot also the disclaimer so here it goes;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. (Because if I did, Kim and Jack would be together already ;)**

**You can read this chapter with this old classi;) I Want It That Way by THE Backstreet Boys, PLAY IT NOW, before start reading, it gaves more emotion:B**

**And also World Of Our Own by WestLife, you'll know when to start play it, because I'll say HEREEE STOP THE BACKSTREET BOYS, AND STARTS "WORLD OF OUR OWN" BY WESTLIFE:) OHHH And When it finish, then "SLIPPING AWAY" BY GREYSON CHANCE**

Jack POV:

What Kim said made me cry, but hell I'm Jack Anderson, I don't ever cry, but why did I cry?

_Because you know that all that Kim said is true._

I know, but how am I supposed to make it up to her?

_I don't know, you shouldn't have done that in first place._

I know, what was I thinking?

_NOTHING, YOU HAD NOTHING ON YOUR STUPID BRAIN._

My thoughts made me cry even harder, I was trying to wipe my tears away but I just couldn't find a comfort thought to releave my pain until.

"Hey Jack, you ok?" _Damn, I thought I was alone. _It was Milton getting out of the boys locker room.

I whipped my tears as fast as I could and cleared my throat "Oh, hey Milton, I didn't know you were here" I said trying not to brake my voice.

"Jack, don't hide your feelings or your tears, I can tell you were crying cause 1. I heard everything and 2. Your eyes are swollen and red" Milton said coming nearby me, in a calm tone.

"Oh you heard everything? What do you think about it?" As I tried my best to hide my regret in my voice, but failed.

"Do you seriously want to know?" Milton answered me_, Oh man, now I messed it up, this doesn't sounds good._

"Actually, yes" I congratulated myself because sounded kinda normal this time.

"Ok, well, for starting, you shouldn't have abandoned Kim during this whole day, you didn't even say hi to her this whole day, well, until 15 minutes ago, it doesn't count." He started, _Man, why am I so stupid I thought as I mentally slap myself in the face._ "Ok, now, you really shouldn't have took Sam at the swings with you knowing that is your and Kim's special place" _Wait what?_

"Wait, how did you know that our place is/was our place?" I said interrupting him, I was shocked, _maybe she did tell the guys, and she blames me for noth-…_

"Ok, first, Kim didn't told us, if that's what you're thinking" He interrupted my thoughts " You know that we mess around with you, so one time, we were bored so we followed you at free period, If you let me tell you, you two look really happy and enjoying each other company, just like between you two compliment each other, you didn't need anybody" I just put my head down, I was embarrassed, Milton and the guys knew it, but I doubt about Kim for a bit, so maybe I'm the one who's wrong in this.

"But don't worry buddy, everything will be ok, eventually" Milton continued, he put one hand on my shoulder comforting me.

"I blew it right?" I said, when my voice broke, but I wasn't crying.

"You messed up a big one, you didn't even realized that Kim was in school today, you just ignored her, but she doesn't blame you for ignoring her, she blames you for betrayed her" Milton said, it just make me feel _worse_, how the hell was possible for me to feel worse?

"Maybe I should go after her" I said putting my head up.

"Go get her tiger" Milton said while I run through the dojo's doors.

I was running, I just blamed me once and again and again, I_'m so stupid, I blew it, me and Kim, we are best friends_, I was deep in my thoughts when I crashed somebody.

"Hey, I'm sorry" I said helping the person I just crashed, it was _Sam._

"No problem Jack, where are you going?" She said while cleaning the dirt on her pants.

"Oh, I was trying to go get Kim, I blew it, she's really mad at me, and I don't blame her" I said heading down.

"Ok Jack, what you need to do is left her alone a while, she's mad, she won't like to talk to you, just give her some time" She said pulling me into a hug, but I didn't hugged her back, I was still thinking.

_What if what Sam is saying may be the right choice, after all she's a girl._

"Come with me, let's grab something at Captain Corndog while you clear your mind" She said, she was not longer hugging me "Eddie and Jerry are already there, c'mon"

"Ok, then" I said with a half smile on my face, following Sam.

LATER IN THE NIGHT…

I had a fun time, but now that I realized, I really missed Kim, but she doesn't want to talk to me. Now that I realize, she wasn't at Falafel Phil's yesterday either.

I was tired, to much drama for one night, I went to change and ready to sleep, for a while I couldn't but then I think about Sam and I fell asleep almost right away.

THE NEXT DAY:

**HEREEE STOP THE BACKSTREET BOYS, AND STARTS "WORLD OF OUR OWN" BY WESTLIFE:) OHHH And When it finish, then "SLIPPING AWAY" BY GREYSON CHANCE**

Kim's POV:

Last night was terrible, I had a huge fight with Jack so I cried all the way home, and ran into my room, I didn't wanted to my parents to know, they literally love Jack, anyway, I cried myself to sleep and this morning my eyes were red and swollen, even with the shower it still could see that I cried, so I put my favorite sunglasses on and ran to school very early in the morning.

When I get to school, the halls were empty. _Great_, I thought, I was all the way to my locker when I got there I got ready to first period, I was still thinking about Jack and every time we went to every class together, the laughs on the way to the dojo, how fun was being all the gang together, I thought while I was looking a picture of all of us in my locker, It wasn't the best photo and we neither looked fantastic, but it was our first picture of all of us so it meant something strong to me, all the memories came back to my memory. I needed Jack, he was part of my life now, but now I couldn't feel that way anymore, he faded away.

Finally, the bell rang and I speed up to class not looking back, but I took the photo with me, when I got to Math class room I went to sit in my chair, staring at the photo, thinking in the moments that we went through, there was a lot, I started to giggled a bit.

"Hello class, we're going to have a little break for today, so, this will be an extra free period, enjoy" _Damn, now where am I going to go? I got it, I'm going this time to the swings by myself, I don't care if Jack come or not, in fact, I'm going to take my book to read a bit._

As soon as the teacher said that, I went almost running to the backyard, for my lucky, Jack wasn't there, I sited in my swing and started reading, but for some reason I couldn't concentrate in my reading, I straighted my head just to see in the back yard door, Sam hugging Jack and he hugging back, I put my book in the other swing next to me and stared at the sky, it looked so peaceful, as the clouds passed by, my thoughts passed through my mind too, maybe Jack did replaced me for Sam, _after all_ we went, all the laughs and now tears, after the Ricky Weaver thing, Jack and me haven't fight, until now.

When I looked down, they were gone.

Jack doesn't like to be bad with someone, I know him to well, he is always there stalking you, but he is not himself, maybe Sam is the one that said to him to leave me alone, NO WAY! Is not her fault, is him the one that took her here yesterday.

I grabbed my book, and started reading again but as the last time, I couldn't, I was thinking about Jack, and suddenly tears were sliding down my cheeks, _Oh, I forgot to take of my sunglasses, _when I took them off, I whipped my tears and started walking away, even when the bell it wasn't nearby to ring, as soon as I reach the hallway, I saw a bunch of teens in there, _maybe all the school had free period_, I went to my locker to get ready for next period and heading to the room, I just wanted peace and stop thinking about Jack, OHHH STUPID JACK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! I'm sick and tired of thinking of what happened, maybe I do need some time, but I also need someone to talk to, but can't, no one knows about the place and they won't hear it from me, I'm not going to make the same mistake as Jack, I sited in my spot and put my sunglasses on again, and waited.

"Hey Kim" Jerry said waking me up.

"What? I wasn't my fault!" I woke up suddenly mumbling, I was asleep during the rest of the free period.

"What's up?" Jerry talked to me again.

"What about?" I said annoyed.

"Oh, you are moody, I get it" Jerry sitted.

"Oh, sorry Jerry, you just wake me up, I fell asleep, and I don't know, sorry for reacting like that" I apologized.

"No worries Kim, you must be tired from the awesome spar yesterday" He grinned at me.

"Well, it was cool, I guess"

"Kim, take of your sunglasses, here comes the teacher"

"Ok, thanks" I took my sunglasses on, and putted in my back pack as I greeted Eddie that was at my side.

Classes passed slow, at free period I saw Jack, again with Sam, I didn't knew where they were going, I just wanted this day to ended, at lunch, I brought my own, so I didn't have to eat whatever Marge the lunch lady had prepared.

I wasn't ready to confront Jack, but as I entered to the cafeteria, just Milton in the table, I haven't talk to him for a while, so I sited on his table

"Hey" I smiled at him

"Hey Kim, how is everything going between you and Jack?" He said

"Oh, did he tell you?" I was now confused

"Actually, no, I kinda heard you guys talking, I mean, yelling also, yesterday"

"So you know about everything?"

"Of course"

"So, what do you think?" I was nervous, maybe I was wrong for being like that with him yesterday, I was overreacting.

"That you are totally right, what he did was the biggest betrayed I ever heard of, he broke your promise" Now that's comforting, someone looked the things the same way as I did.

"Don't you think Im overreacting or something? And answering your question, no, we haven't talked, I went to our place alone…" He cut me off

"The swings" He said simply

"Did he tell you? Now I'm gonna kill him" I said getting up from my chair.

"No, he didn't, once the guys and me were bored at free period, so we decided to follow you guys, that's all" He excused.

"Oh, well, ok, as I was saying, I went in our extra free period, I was reading my book, but when I looked to the door, it was Sam hugging him and hug her back, I mean who does that? They know for 2 days maximum" I said annoyed this time.

"You know, it's a little weird to me too, but please continue" He said politely.

"Ok, blah blah, I stared at the clouds, they were gone, I went to my locker, then to the class room, I fell asleep until Jerry woke me up, and at free period I saw again Sam with Jack, I don't know where they went, and honestly don't care" I finished my statement.

"Didn't he talked to you last night" Milton sounded confused.

"No, why?" Now I was confused.

"Because when he talked to me about what happened, he was running after you"

"Well he didn't, and I wasn't running, so he would have catch me any time, now that you said that, that means…"

"That someone stopped him from following you" He completed my frase.

"Anyway, he didn't followed me, and I'm still mad and hurted about him" I crossed my legs and arms.

"You sound like you will not talk to him unless he talks to you and apologize, am I right?" He crossed his arms aswell.

"Oh Milton, how you know me so well?" I smiled at him. "Anyway, I have to get going"

"Why? There's like 45 minutes left from lunch" He questionated.

"Enough time to go the dojo to relief my frustrations, I'm skiping lunch like yesterday" I answered.

"But you will come at the afternoon, right?"

"Of course, and how was the lunch yesterday with Sam?" I was curious, I needed to know.

"Oh well, it was boring, she sited in your spot, but she certainly isn't like you, you are rude and sweet, you can control yourself, but she is just, just… I'm sorry, there's no words to describe her? He said disappointed.

"Oh, it was that bad?" I was now worried.

"Yes, Jerry, Eddie and me were quiet, she was the one that was talking and Jack laughing, it was really awkward." He finished.

"Ok, see ya in class, bye"

"Ok, bye"

I run out the school, and ran to the dojo.

When I got there, Rudy looked at me in surprise.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"I'm skipping lunch, can I practice a while? I really need to get my frustration out"

"Sure, but be sure you get to class on time" He said walking to his office.

I changed real quick and grabbed a dummy, I kicked, punched, flipped, and everything, It was a complete session in 15 minutes; then I changed in my clothes and run to school.

The last period was an eternity, I hate Health class, the teacher is so boring. When the bell rang, It literally woke me up, because I was sleeping. I went to my locker, do the same as always just that now I unpackaged my sandwich that I didn't ate in lunch and started to eat it on my way to the door.

On the way to the dojo, I was lost in my sandwich, I was starving because of the workout I did, I got to the mall and seated on a chair and putted my backpack in the table at the food court. Just as I finished my sandwich, I realized that it was still early for karate, there were like 10 minutes early but I thought '_What the hell, I'm bored, I'll just go there and start before everyone else'_

I got there, I changed, warmed up and grab a punching dummy and I punched and kicked and did several combinations of it, Rudy was impressed about my determination, my courage and strength, but I just ignored him, and kept doing what I was doing.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie arrived to the dojo together, they said hi, and I said hi back; Sam arrived with Jack, but I don't know why, but just as I felt their presence, I started to punch and kick the dummy harder.

Everyone was ready, already changed and warmed up, so that meant…

"Spar time everybody" Rudy said "The same ones"

Until he said that, I stopped with the dummy, and made my way the mat to put myself in position in front of Jack.

"Ready? Go" Rudy said.

My match with Jack was about 2 seconds long, he threw me a kick but I grabbed his foot and flipped him. After that, of course everyone were amazed, I just shot a death glare to Jack in the floor but he didn't noticed because immediately I turned around and started to punch the dummy again, this time, was an awkward silence until Rudy broke it.

"Ok guys, there's nothing to see here, I said spar, so, SPAR NOW" The guys did as they told, Rudy helped Jack to put himself in feet again, I knew I didn't hurted him, so why was the drama for? I rolled my eyes with my own thoughts.

When everybody finished spar, Rudy sent us to change, I finished with the dummy, I was tired, I needed a relaxing shower, Oh and I had it, I changed in my clothes slowly, and went outside the dojo walking, thinking about what Milton said, but trying to concentrate in the positive part, the guys DID missed me, well excepting Jack, but he is the least important in my list right now, anyway, they did missed me, but they didn't told me a thing because 'They are Guys' Right? That was my only explanation, before I knew it, I was already in home, I greet my mom and dad and went to my room to sleep, I needed to sleep badly, and what I need I get, I slept like a baby.

**A/N I know that It's a little shorter than the other one, but anyway, I wanted to thank ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY:)  
>I hoped you enjoyed it. <strong>

**I personally like the way it's going;) what do you guys think? Please tell what you think in your REVIEWSSS , I NEEDD REVIEWS TO BREATH, ok, noo but I want Reviews:)  
>Critics are more than welcome again.<strong>

**-DeathGlares'n'Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
>OK EVERYONE, on one review it says that I can incorporate tha black dragons and stuffs but, I have to tell you that I already got a very close Idea from yours and mine;) I'M NOT REVEALING ANYTHING… just saying.<strong>

**I love all the people that takes the time to read and review my story:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it *sniff* *sniff***

**I WANT TO GET THIS CLEAR, IN THE STORY, TODAY IS WEDNESDAY, IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SUNDAY:)**

**You can read this chapter with NOT JUST YOU BY CODY SIMPSON, later in the history I'll say "NOW READ WITH "MONSTER" BY PARAMORE" and you have to replay it for the rest of the story, until I say to play Get Outta My Way by Kylie Minogue, but again, I'll say to play Monster Again, so you'll know;)**

**I don't want to you guys to get bored, so HERE IT GOES.**

Kim's POV:

I woke up really early, got a quick shower, and changed into a beautiful plain white shirt with a grey and pink sweater and my black shorts, I picked my pink converse and my sunglasses; I was ready, it was a beautiful day and I was in a great humor, I was enjoying my walking to the school.

I got to school, went straight to my locker to do the same as always, _I did miss when Jack came to my locker to chat a while, he was always nice with me, I'll try to talk to him, I don't like to be this way with him. _I walked to Milton's locker, he was there luckily.

"Hey Milton" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey Kim, you slept well?" He gave me a smile back.

"Yes, thanks. You see, tell me what you think ok? I'll try to talk to Jack today" My smile was gone, my face was serious.

"I like it, but when?"

"I don't know, at the moment I'll know I guess" I was now worried, _what if he doesn't want to talk to me?_

"Well, you see, the time is now, he is coming over" He was smiling; now I was _panicking._

I was trying to hide my panic face, when I turned around, I realized, he was walking in Sam's direction, my face fell, he knew I was with Milton, Milton is very visible for distance, tall, pale, red hair and _very very_ skinny, and I'm the only blond he knows and that Milton knows. Milton saw my disappointed face, he passed his arm around my shoulders comforting me, and he was a good friend.

"Sorry" He was as disappointed as me.

"It's not a big deal; I have the rest of the day, right?" I said trying to hide my sadness.

"That's the attitude" He smiled me.

"I'm going to go now, I'll let you know anything new, ok?"

"I'll be waiting" He smiled, and I walked away to first period.

I was bored, my head was in my table, I didn't payed attention to any of my classes, well excepting math, because if you miss anything, you will be lost for the rest of the year, and I didn't want that.

The bell rang. Free Period.

_Finally_, I thought. I was looking for Jack, but I couldn't find him anywhere, when I did found him he was with Sam, anyway, I walked in their direction, I needed to talk with him. Sam saw me approaching them, she grabbed his arm and took him away, Jack didn't notice that I was walking in their direction, just Sam, and she obligated Jack to move.

At my first fail to try to talk with Jack, I fell sad, now, the second one, I was confused. And in the whole day, at lunch at the end of school, Jack took him away when she saw me I was walking in their direction. _Weird._

I wanted to talk to Jack, no I needed. But Sam didn't let me every single freaking time! So I texted Milton.

I couldn't talk to him, every time Sam took him away from me, weird right?

She did? It is weird.

Ikr, at the dojo could you please ask Jack if he can talk to me for a bit, I want to get things straight.

I'll do it, don't worry.

K, see ya in a bit.

K, bye.

I walked alone to the dojo, I got there earlier, this was usual this days, changed and trained. Milton was in the locker rooms and Sam and Jack arrived, the same as yesterday, I was now harder with the dummy. Jack entered to the boy's locker room and Sam in the girl's, I need to Milton to talk to him. Milton got out of the locker room.

**NOW READ WITH "MONSTER" BY PARAMORE**

"Kim, I need to talk to you" Milton said to me very quiet.

I stopped training and walk by his side "Did you tell him?" I was anxious.

"I did" He was disappointed "He said that he didn't want to talk to you, that you talked bad things about him and he didn't need more trouble with an hypocrite like you" He was now mad.

"HE SAID WHAT?" I yelled.

"Kim, I know he is wrong, you only want to get things straight, I told him that, but he didn't believed me" His face was mad and disappointed at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!" I yelled again, everybody was staring at us.

"Kim, calm down, don't yell"

"I DON'T CARE IF EVERYBODY IS STARING, HE IS INSANE!"

"I know right, but I'll take you home so we can talk about this later, ok? I need to warm up"

"Ok" I simply said, I went to the punching dummy, I was madder than the last time, and I punched the dummy so hard that I took his head off_. I was thinking that was Jack, I mean, he knows me, we were best friend, where the heck did he heard that stupid thing?._

"Everybody, spar time, same partners as yesterday" Rudy said, I was on my way to talk to him but then he added "No changes" _Damn_, I thought.

I put myself in position in front of Jack; I was burning from anger inside. I was more than ready to take him down.

"Ready? Spar!" Rudy said.

Jack threw me a punch and I grabbed his arm and flipped him to the other side of the mat, almost hitting Jerry, our fight lasted 3 seconds this time.

"Sorry Jerry" I said looking at him, I shot a death glare to Jack, and he noticed so he shot one back, but I kept it, soon he gave up, he couldn't against me.

I grabbed my bottle of water, drink a bit, and grab another dummy to punch for the rest of the practice, Jack was sitting in a chair next to Rudy watching everybody else spar, Rudy told me to sit down, I rejected his offer.

Practice was over, I went to the locker room, showered and changed, I was waiting to Milton to come out, Jack went out this time, he looked at me and waited by my side, I was furious at him, so I left his side, and sat in a bench, he was glaring at me, but I didn't care, I was hoping that Milton came out fast. As I think about that, Milton was coming out, I got up and we walked together outside the dojo.

"So, tell me more about that little bastard" I was furious.

"Well, when I asked him where did he got that stupid thing, he told me that Sam heard in the girl's bathroom you talking bad thing about him with Grace"

"Grace? How she dares to say that crap? I haven't talked to Grace since two days ago!"

"I know, you wouldn't do that"

"And you told him that that wasn't true?"

"Of course, but he didn't believed me"

We kept talking, until I got home, we said goodbye and I entered my house and ran to my room, just as I hopped to my bed I thought.

_He believed the crap that Sam told him, he knows me better, he knows that I would never do that, and he didn't believed Milton either, this guy has a problem, AGHHH to think I wanted to fix everything and he was the one that it was supposed to fix it, NOT ME._

I fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up, showered, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed in some black tube jeans, a purple tank top with a white jacket, my black converse and sunglasses. I went to the school.

I needed to put my books in my locker, I already had with me the math one, that was my first period today, I was walking to my locker until I saw Jack in his locker, that was at the side of mine. I debated myself if I should go to put my books there, I really didn't need to take anything out so I could just skipped the way to my locker, but then I felt the weight on my back and thought _'What the hell, I don't care' _and walked to my locker, opened it and opened my backpack and gently placed each of the books I didn't need to get something out my locker, I could feel some eyes burning looking at me, I was trying to ignore that, luckily I already had finished and closed my locker and walked to my class room.

First period went fast, but second period was a torture, I had gym, and guess who my gym partner was? _Jack_. I changed and I started to warm up, today the teacher said we will run 3 laps of the soccer field, it was a race who gets first, it was partner with partner, and we couldn't changed it, cause at the first day of school, the teacher said that there was no changes for the rest of the year, _I was stuck with Jack._ We were side by side, waiting for our turn, the one thing I've learned about Jack is that he always wants to win at gym class, but now that he is 'mad' at me, he will try harder to win me, so he will forgot that you need to start slow to accelerate at the end. Finally was out turn.

"Jack, Kim, ready?" The coach said, we just nodded.

"Ok, ready? Set, GO!"

Jack was practically flying, I went to my best rhythm, by the end of first lap, Jack was already walking, I was still running, so at the end of second lap I already had passed him, now I was running to my top speed, Jack tried to catch me but failed, at the end I won.

Jack was laid down on the ground trying to catch some breath, Sam went to stand by his side, I went with the guys who already passed, we laugh for the rest of the period, I had a good time, even if it was little.

The classes passed, at free period I was with the guys, instead of being alone, they had a good time, I laugh A LOT. At lunch, I was with the guys only, Sam and Jack were nowhere in sight. And I walked with the guys to the dojo, of course I was impatience so I made they get earlier. I entered, greet Rudy and went to change in a tank top and sport shorts, I got out of the locker room, and warmed up, and started with the dummy again. The guys were practicing some moves before spar. Jack entered with Sam, as I punched the dummy harder. They changed and warmed up.

"Ok, spar time, you know who your partner is" Rudy said.

I stopped with the dummy, went to the mat and look in Jack's eyes with anger and fury.

"SPAR" Rudy yelled.

I just threw a very VERY powerful punch to Jack's chest and he didn't block it, so naturally he lost his balance and hit the floor, 2 seconds. I went again to the dummy and Jack again sited at Rudy's side. The practice was over, I showered, changed and was on my home, I greeted my parents, this time I actually ate dinner since I missed it the whole week.

"Hey sweetie, how's everything?" My dad said.

"It's ok" I said still chewing.

"Hey, you can invite your friends and Jack to come over on Saturday" He suggested.

I chocked about what he said, but cleared my voice "The guys can't dad, we already made plans for Saturday" I lied.

"Oh, ok, so how is Jack?" My mom said with a grin. My parents _LOVE_ Jack.

"Fine" I answered looking at my plate that was already empty, I washed it, and went to my room to do the rest of my homework and got to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up; it was finally Friday, so that means that I have no school homework.

I showered, brushed my teeth and hair, changed in white short shorts and a pink tank top with a black cardigan, my pink converse and I was ready to go, but my mom was waiting for me downstairs.

"Hey Kim" She smile.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I have big news" She said really excited.

"What is it mom?"

"I invited Jade Anderson and Jack to come to dinner tonight" _Damn, just when I'm mad at him_.

"Oh, great mom" I tried to smile.

"I know honey, you and Jack will come from karate to here, ok?"

"Of course, I gotta go mom, love ya" I ran towards the door.

"Oh crap, only when I'm not talking to Jack because he is a stupid idiot, my mom decides to invite them to dinner, AGH" I muted for myself on my way to school.

I entered the school and I was on my way to my locker when I saw Jack waiting for Sam at her locker.

"What a loser" I muted for myself.

"Hey Kim" The guys came over to my locker.

"Hey, guys" I greeted them "What's up?"

"Oh no much, just that I have a date tonight with Kelsey" Jerry grinned.

"Oh Kelsey? Finally she accepted after 10 times that you asked her out?" I giggled and Milton and Eddie did too.

"No I didn't, they were only 7" He said, we laugh even harder.

"Ok then, Kim anything new?" Milton asked.

"Actually yes, my mom invited him and his mother to dinner tonight, I have to go to my house after karate with him" I said unhappy.

"Who? What? Why? I'm confused" Jerry said.

"Oh, me too, I didn't understand a thing" Eddie backed up Jerry.

"Well Jack, we had a fight and I don't want to talk about it, I can't stand him so much right now" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh I get it, you had a little fight with your boyfriend" He said smiling.

"Not in the mood, K" I said closing my locker, rolled my eyes and walking away.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You have no idea how out of place that comment was" Milton said glaring at him and running behind me.

"Totally dude!" Eddie said running behind Milton.

"What?" Jerry said running behind everyone.

We got to class just before the bell rang; I walked to my spot real quick.

"Hey Kim, please wait, Kim" Jerry begged.

As I sited in my spot Jerry walked by me "C'mon Kim, I'm sorry, you know I was messin' around, I didn't know it was that serious" Jerry apologized.

"Ok then, you are forgiven" I said with a smile.

Jerry smiled back and we hugged and then he sited.

The day went pretty fast, I was with the guys at free period, it was really fun, they just made me laugh for long periods, I was crying, my stomach was hurting because my laughs. I also was with the guys at lunch and on the way to the dojo, Jack and Sam was nowhere in sight, _again_.

We went to practice early, and for breaking my usual schedule from the week, I decided to join the guys just for today in their 'preparation spar' I was with Jerry, since he isn't a black belt but still he is a little more advanced than Milton or Eddie, I was kind with him, I wasn't trying to win on him as fast as I could, just enjoy the moment but then I got bored and I just flipped him.

Everyone was ready, it was almost spar time when Sam told Rudy "Rudy, can we please change partners" She said sounding innocent "K, but just for today, who would you like to spar with?" He said "Jack" She said simply "Sorry, can't, you are way to late in class, Jack and Kim are going to spar together, and there's no chances in that, you can choose from Milton and Eddie" He said very softly "But why? I'm already a black belt, they are way to easy for me" She said in a childish way "Sorry, but that's my final decision"

"Rudy, why she can't fight with me?" Jack said defending her.

"Sorry, as I already said, it's my decision, I'm the sensei here, so Sam, choose Jerry, Milton or Eddie? He said turning from Jack to Sam.

"Fine, Jerry again" She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, spar time, put yourself in position" We did as he said "Spar!"

Jack came running to me, but I knew what to do, I just went to a side and bend and then I pulled my leg out and started spinning, he just went straight into the ground, as I win the match, 5 seconds. I glared at him again, and muted "I win" then I shot him another death glare and he shot one back, but then I rolled my eyes and went to grab my bottle of water.

The practice finished, I was about to enter to the locker room when I heard Milton calling me.

"What's up" I said with a smile.

"Maybe you'll like that I walked you home, like you know, It will less awkward for you that being walking with Jack alone to your house" He said.

"Sure, I'd like that, thanks" We headed to our locker rooms.

When I got out, Jack was there waiting for, I'm sure he knows about the dinner, I ignored him and sited on a bench waiting for Milton to get out of the locker room; he glared at me, and walked by my side rolling his eyes.

"What are we waiting for" He said in an annoyed tone rolling his eyes.

"Shh" I said looking at the boy's locker room door.

Just in time, Milton got out and waved me, I waved him back and walked to his direction with a smile, we headed out of the dojo talking, and Jack was behind us all the time, when we got to my home, Milton said goodbye to me and Jack and then I opened the door and get inside.

"Mom, I'm home" I yelled.

"Good, Is Jack with you?" She asked.

I sighted "Yes" I said rolling my eyes.

"Good" She said.

I walked to the kitchen "Mom, why are you doing this?" I said, Jack was behind me.

"To celebrate your 8 month friendship anniversary" She said smiling.

"What? Where did you get that from?" I asked mad.

"From your diary, it said that today was you two 8 months friendship anniversary, and I decided to celebrate it" She said looking at us.

"What? Where did you get it, when?" I was surprised, _why did she read my diary?_

"It was under your pillow, I probably read it last week, probably Thursday" She said focused on piling a potato.

"MOM" I said frustrated

"Go to your room, dinner will be ready soon" She said.

"K" I said in response, walking to my room, not caring if he was behind me or not, I opened my door and sited in my desk doing homework.

Jack's POV:

**Ok guys, here you can play Get Outta My Way by Kylie Minogue:) then you'll play Monster by Paramore again, but I'll let you know.**

I sited on her bed watching her doing homework, it really made me curious Kim's mom comment, today we had our 8 months friendship anniversary, and she wrote it on her diary, which her mother read, but that's not of my business.

Soon or later, she finished it, and without even looking at me, she run downstairs yelling "Mom, I'm going to take dinner to Dan, where's his food?" Her mother yell back " Is in the usual place" and she said "Thanks"

Dan is Kim's 3 year old dog, is a Doberman because his brother gave it to her for protection, he is really big and for what Kim have told him, it also gave it to her so she can entertain herself. I really like Dan, even so big but so sweet as well, he likes me, every time I'm here, and that I greet him, he comes and jumps over me to lick my face.

I was a little curious about what Kim would have in her diary about the last couple of days, so I took my chance and grabbed his diary and locked myself in her bathroom, knowing Kim, she will take a while just because she doesn't want to see me.

Ok, let's search for Monday.

_Monday:_

_Hey there, nothing much to write just that Jack ignored me the whole day, he betrayed me and when he had the chance to tell me what he did he just, didn't. I feel left apart, I don't know how to face him tomorrow and honestly I don't want to go school but I have to because if not, then I will be rolling late in math and I don't want that. Back to the topic, I notice Jack unusual since yesterday, when the new girl Sam came to the dojo, he is like, distracted; not only today ignored me, he didn't even realized that I went to school today, I know that because he asked me if I went, that just wrong, How can he not notice me? I mean, I'm his best friend, I think so I guess; He always greets me in the morning to go together at first period, he was with Sam and It was fine, I mean I thought he was being nice, he even sited next to her, when he sits by my side and also he went outside the school with her, when we always go to the dojo together, but again I thought he was being nice even if I was mad at him because taking her to our place, he hide that from me when he had a chance to tell me so I confronted him, I thought he will come after me, because when he has a fight with ANYONE he is always there stalking you, trying you to forgive him or something, but he didn't, the point is that I'm mad at him, I have been crying, I feel so stupid for crying, I bet my eyes are super red, that's why immediately I got home I went to my room, I didn't want to tell my parents, they love Jack since the day they met him, and I don't know why, they always ask me how is he, and I didn't want to talk ANYTHING about him, I'm still hurted and mad, more hurt than mad._

Ok, she was hurted I get it, but still doesn't mean anything about what Sam told me, she is hiding something I know.

Just before I got to the next page, I hearded the door open, It was Kim.

"You, mom says it's time for dinner, go downstairs" She said with coldness, and then she closed the door loudly.

I took my chance and got out of the bathroom and gently put in place Kim's diary, and then went downstairs.

The meal was good, I had to sit next to Kim, I could tell she was uncomfortable about me being next to her, I was too. At the whole dinner we were quiet, just my mom, her mom and dad talked, once in a while they asked us something like, how's karate? We both said fine awkwardly and that type of stuff.

Finally, it was time to go, I couldn't be more relief, I don't like to be with fake people, Sam told me that it wasn't the first time she did that, because they were talking like they had a lot of time doing that, at first I couldn't believe it, but then I realized she might be right.

I went home with my mom in her car, the trip was very quiet, when we got home I went to my room to sleep, but before I could be in a deep dream, I thought at what Kim wrote and at the same time, she said that she was crying, and she never cries, but I thought, _she is just acting_,

**A/N **

**Ok, now we are going to go 1 month later, still Kim's POV.**

**And again play Monster by Paramore;)**

A MONTH LATER:

Kim's POV:

Jack and me are still not talking to each other, he even doesn't talk to the guys anymore, I mean, almost, he is always with Sam, and at karate, we are always together, Rudy doesn't want to us to change, the guys and Rudy already know about the fight that Jack and I had, so he is always pairing us up for everything, so we can talk the things out, but always failed, anyway, for the last month I have won on Jack in Karate and Gym every single time, he is still glaring at me every time, he is losing for his own fault, he is always distracted. I'm with the guys at free period, lunch and on the way to the dojo, now they are earlier every day.

I was at karate, punching the dummy; I have broken like 5 of them this month. Rudy called all of us to say something important.

"Ok, this is important, It is a really big deal" He was serious, that is always not good "Kim have won on Jack every day for the past month"

"Thanks for remind me that Rudy" Jack interrupted him mad.

"As I was saying, but she always knock him down in less than 5 seconds, so that means that she has improved extremely well, and as she has beat the best of the dojo, more than 20 times in a row, that means …" Milton interrupted him

"That we are going to have a spar to see who the best of the dojo is" He said completing.

"That's right, Kim is only one match away to be the best of the dojo" Rudy said.

"Wait, too much information, please let me see if I understand, just because I have won 'him'" I said pointing at him, not liking to say his name "for more than 20 times in a row since past month, I have the right to be called the best of this dojo if I beat him one more time?" I was anxious.

"Yes, but if you lose, Jack is still the best one" Rudy complete.

"Rudy, that's UNFAIR!" Jack complained.

"Sorry, but I already told Bobby Wasabi about it, and he said that I have to do it no matter what and it's tomorrow" Rudy explained.

"But, but…" Jack was in shock, I was in shock too.

"No buts Jack, she has beat you every time in less than 5 seconds, she deserves the place, you don't even get to touch her and you are always distracted anyway, when you punch the dummy, your form isn't as good as before, your punches and kicks are weaker and the position of your feet makes you lose balance when she even touches you"

"Since when?" Jack was pretty mad.

"Do you want to know?" Rudy was worried.

"Spill it Rudy, everybody wants to know" I said worried about Jack, even if he isn't my friend anymore, I care about him, even if he doesn't for me.

"Since you guys had that fight" He finally said.

Everybody stared at us, I was shocked, looking at Rudy, but Jack was staring at me with his mouth open.

Finally I snapped with anger "What? Is not my fault that he is distracted, we don't even talk to each other anymore, so don't even think that because that stupid fight that it wasn't my fault by the way, Jack is so distracted because thinking about it? Of course not, he already moved on" I said walking to the punching dummy.

"Excuse me" Jack said with anger too, walking on my direction "I moved on?" there was a silence until he continued "YOU MOVED ON, NOT ME" He yelled.

"OH EXCUSE ME MR. I HAVENT MOVE ON, YOU DID." I yelled back "I STILL CARE ABOUT YOU FOR YOUR INFORMATION, AND YOU KNOW SOMETHING?" I calmed down a little, and stopped punching the dummy and walk to sit in a bench. "You guys need to know that I did wanted to make things work, and I asked Milton for help, I told him that I needed to talk to you, but Sam always took you away, so I told Milton to tell you that I needed to talk to you but you know what he said?" My voice was breaking, I took a deep breath and continued, everybody was staring "He told Milton that he didn't want to talk to me, that I was a hypocrite, that Sam told him that she heard me and Grace talking behind his back at the girl's bathroom, and at the time I HAD TWO DAYS WITHOUT TALKING TO GRACE, I WAS ALONE AT FREE PERIOD AND AT LUNCH AND EVEN WALKING OVER HERE!" I finished yelling.

"Yes, she talked to me, she told me everything, I even saw her lonely those days, she asked for my help and I tried, but Jack pushed her away" Milton said sitting at my side and comforting me.

Everyone stared at Jack, some tears were dangerously approaching through his eyes "I said what I believed at the time was true ok? And don't blame Sam, she is always trying to be a good friend, not like you guys" _Oh no, he didn't said that._

"You" I got up and start walking in his direction with poison in my voice "You have no right to say it, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT RAN AWAY! YOU WERE ALWAYS WELCOME TO COME WITH US!" I yelled "Just because you didn't talked to me, doesn't mean that the guys didn't talked to you, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT TOOK OTHER WAY"

"I DID NOT" He yelled back.

"OH YES YOU DID, AND ALSO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT GOOD FRIENDS DO, OR DID YOU FORGET HOW THIS FIGHT STARTED" I yelled, we were face to face, my eyes killing him every time, he just stood there speechless, but I haven't stopped, I was just beginning.

"The guys were there for me, they could have been for you too, but you had Sam, and not even once you came to talk to them, if it wasn't for something for school, they were good friends, not like people I know that make mistakes and NEVER apologizes, knowing that what they did was stupid and could be easy forgiven, Oh, and also are the same ones that believes something that someone who knows for a little time said about someone they know very well, knowing that that person isn't like that and would never do that, because they know each other for so long" I said, no longer yelling because we were very close, as tears were down my cheeks, but I wasn't felt like crying.

Sam was really mad, because she knew that I was talking about her, so she came, separate me and Jack and slapped me.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" I said with fury as I kicked her stomach, she was in pain but tried to fight back, she tried to punch me, I grabbed her arm and flip her, she wasn't as heavy as Jack, so my calculates were wrong, and accidentally she landed at the other side of the dojo.

Nobody moved a finger to help her, they were in shock because of what she did, not even Jack "Nobody mess with Kim Crawford, not even a random girl with a black belt who barely knows me" I said, with that I walked to the girl's locker room, leaving everyone shocked.

**A/N  
>OHHH CLIFFHANGER;) I hoped you liked it, I really LOOVE IT, I already have the end in my mind.<strong>

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel, because the problems in this fanfic will be solved and I'm thinking of some kind of other trouble, so no epilogue in this story, But would you like a sequel? REVIEEEW YOUR ANSWER PLEASE!  
>And if you do, I'll make you guys a challenge, when I get to get 25 reviews, in the other chapter I'll write a hint of the sequel:D<strong>

**Anyway, just for let you know, if you think that the drama already started, you are SOO wrong, there's still a lot more, so don't miss the chapters:)**

**LOVE Y'ALL**

**-DeathGlares'n'Kisses**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**OH MY GOD, You guys are awesome! 41 REVIEWS! You totally deserves the hint of the sequel, but you'll know til' the 2****nd**** author's note (the one at the end of the story).**

**For today's chapter, and to celebrate the release of the official HOLD ON 'TIL THE NIGHT BY GREYSON CHANCE yesterday, you'll read this chapter with it, THE WHOLE CHAPTER, you gotta play it, you gotta play it, you gotta play it, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no possible way, own Kickin' it.**

Jack's POV:

After the fight that I had with Kim, Sam slapped her; I don't know why that made me mad, _with Sam_. Kim flipped her and she landed at the other side of the dojo, nobody moved to help her, not even me, I was still in shock, about the match tomorrow, the things that Kim said, the fight between Sam and Kim, I had a lot in my mind at the time.

Kim left to the girl's locker room; Sam got back on her feet and walked to me.

"What's wrong with you? I have been there you ever since I met you, and you don't do the same for me? You have a problem, you are so ungrateful." She said _hurted?_ Her voice sounded like that but her eyes where from _joy?_, she was still looking at me for a while, until I snapped.

"Sorry Sam, I was in shock, to much information at the _moment?_" I said, it came out as a question, and I was trying her to forgive me with my pathetic excuse of smile.

"Don't worry" She hugged me, but I didn't hugged back, I wasn't in the mood, ever since I met her, she hugs me, and I hug back just to play along, but I seriously don't like, It's _weird_, I don't know her the enough to be comfortable about her _hugging_ me, we talk very often since past month, but I feel like I don't know her, not the way I know, sorry, _knew_ Kim, so maybe with her, I mean, at the time we were friends, best friends, maybe _hugging her_ that often would have be more _comfortable_, you know? I knew her like _nobody_ else, and being like this with her ,just, _hurts me_, maybe I'm in _denial _and Kim's right, Sam might _lied_ to me, and I was stupid enough to trust at someone's word, someone that I barely know.

She went to the girl's locker room, but on her way she took out her phone and dialed a number, the guys looked at me with their mouth open.

"What?" I said calmed.

"Who are you Jack?" Jerry said.

"What do you mean? I'm Jack" I said grinning.

"Who have you become? You are not the same, you are not the Jack we met at the cafeteria, like 9 or 10 months ago" Jerry said walking to Milton and Eddie's direction who just so happens to be close to each other.

"What? Pff, no I'm not, I'm the all time Jack" I said smirking.

"No you are not" Milton said coldly.

"Yeah dude, you are changed, and not in the best way" Eddie completed.

"Maybe you are right, and I'm sorry for that, I have missed you guys…" Jerry interrupted

"And what about Kim?" He said, at first I thought he was messing around, knowing the situation; but the look on his face was serious, Jerry Martinez was serious and that didn't happen very often.

"Anyway" I said not paying to much attention at the comment "would you give me another chance?" I said with my sad puppy face.

"Of course man, we were always there for you, just that you chose not to take our support" Jerry said man-hugging me.

"Jerry is right, we forgive you, plus not talking to one of your friends makes you worry and worry makes wrinkles and I don't like to look old, I mean, I'm just 14!, It's enough to be called grandfather by my little cousins, just because I might know a little more than my own grandfather" He said joking.

"Sure, we forgive you, no worries" Eddie said with a smirk on his face. I giggled, I really missed this guys, just being with Sam is so boring sometime, I mean, almost ALL the time, she's like very serious and not spontaneous like Jerry, Milton, Eddie… and _Kim_.

"But, just for clearing this up, when we hang out, could you please not bring Sam?" Eddie said, he sounded worried.

"Umm, sure… but why?" I asked shyly.

"Because, umm.. how did at make this more sensitive" Milton said, muttering the last part for himself, but still could to be heard.

"She's mean" Jerry said simply.

"Yes" Milton and Eddie said in unison.

"What? Why did you think that about her?" I said a little surprised, I know she is mean, I just didn't know that the guys thought that about her, and they have talked to her a little.

"Umm… we kinda felt it, when it comes to go to any place with her, she just keep talking, so like, we stay quiet, we are afraid of her" Milton said a little confused.

"Yeah, and please don't get mad to us dude, but we kinda prefer to hang out with Kim than you with Sam" Jerry said walking away from me, like I would hit him or something.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Because with Kim we get to be ourselves, we laugh, she is really funny and we have a blast together, but when we are with you and Sam, is awkward" Eddie said, stepping away from me as well.

"But Sam is cool, I mean, why don't you give her a chance?" I said trying to keep myself in the mood, but somehow I wasn't mad at all, in fact, all that the guys said it's true.

"Oh, we can, but we prefer not to" Milton answered my question, he didn't stepped back, he stood there bravery.

"Why not?" I asked in frustration, but before getting an answer, Sam came out of the locker room, and came to talk to me.

She kept talking to me, I just nodded, not caring about what she was saying, I was thinking in this whole thing, about the guys forgiving me about not liking Sam, but, as Sam said, I would be ungrateful to her doing that, she was really there for me when that whole 'fight' thing happened. From a moment to another, Kim came out of the locker room, pale white, Milton noticed it, and run to her, followed by Jerry and Eddie talking about something really serious, I couldn't hear a thing, then they splited up and Kim already changed, went outside the dojo with her head down and an empty look on her face, and that _broke my heart_.

Kim's POV:

After I went to the locker room, I locked myself in one of the dressers, I sited on the ground and I was thinking about the past month and all the stuff that is going on, until someone came inside the locker room, I kept myself quiet, it was _Sam_, and I could tell she was talking on the phone, she couldn't see me, because the dressers have a complete door, not like the mall's dressing room doors, they are shorter so people can see your ankles to know if it is occupied.

"Yes, this girl Kim it's making it a lot of easier" Sam said on the phone.

"No, she has to spar with Jack tomorrow, if she wins, she takes his place"

"Yes, their only chance of winning was Jack, and if Kim wins, they are lost, and bye-bye equipments"

"No, I'm sure about that, Kim has no chance with you Connor"

"She is good, but Jack is better, so when she wins, and she replaces him, she will go in the Saturday's tournament with you and not Jack"

"Come on!, She is 5'3'' girl, and I seriously think she won't win on you" She sounded frustrated.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, you are CONNOR PARKER, this dojo will close its door next Saturday and that's for sure"

"Yes, she only makes that easier"

"I know right, the plan was only to distract Jack making him to fight with one of his friends so he couldn't participate, but her replacing him makes it a lot of easier"

"She's an easy target; you will knock her down in matter of seconds"

"Kk, yes, yes I get it, see you on Saturday, bye"

Sam got out of the locker room, she is evil, she is planning to get us shut down, and she said something about losing our equipment? She said that Jack was our only hope to that Connor guy and that I have no chance against him, but she doesn't know Kim Crawford, but also, if I messed up, the dojo will close because of my fault, maybe I should talk this with the guys.

I got out of the locker room already changed; Milton noticed my pale white face and came to me, followed by Jerry and Eddie.

"What's wrong Kim?" Milton asked me worried.

"Umm… I'll tell you guys, but you have to promise me that you'll believe me, I am not making this up" I said in a serious tone.

"It depends" Milton said.

"On what?" I asked annoyed

"On what serious this is" Milton said serious.

"Lots, trust me"

"What's up?" Jerry said a little worried.

"Ok, Sam is trying to shuts us down, she is not with us, she is in another dojo, I don't know it's name, but when I was in one dresser, she came in the locker room talking on her phone, she said something about us losing our equipment and shut us down on a tournament next Saturday, and that Jack was our only chance to win against some Connor random guy, but if I win tomorrow's match, he will be against me, and that he will knock me down, so Jack was our only hope"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah" Eddie said confused "Wait" he said with his eyes closed "So Sam is against us?"

"Yes" I said simply

"I'm sorry Kim, but don't you think that, if she wanted to tear us down, she would have planned something else? I'm sure she didn't count on you might be replacing Jack on being the best one on the dojo" Jerry said, I was shocked by his way of thinking that.

"She also said that I made it easier, she had no longer to go with her plan, and she planned to distract Jack by making him fight with some of his friend, so he would be distracted at the time, making him loose, so you know, I figured that maybe she said that about me with him, taking a chance that we had a fight, making it even bigger"

"Oh" They said in unison.

"Be honest, do you guys believe me?" I said in a worried tone.

"Partially, we have no proof" Milton said in disbelief.

"Sure, I believe you Kim, that girl hit so hard, and talks too rudely, I can imagine her doing that" Jerry smirked at me, and I smirked him back.

"Same as Milton, but I believe in your word, so yes" Eddie said playfully.

"Thanks guys, I know it sounds crazy, but anyway thanks for believing me" I grinned at them.

"Ok, but what tournament?" Milton asked as I watched my phone checking the hour.

"Sorry guys, It's late, I'll text you" I said but then it hit me "Oh, sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have no more messages left, but I seriously gotta go, bye"

"Sure, bye" They splited, and I headed to the dojo's doors, with my head down, and thinking about what should I do tomorrow, should I win on Jack like always and risk myself against Connor 'random lastname" Oh wait, Parker, yes that's it, I'll search him at home; anyways, or should I loose, maybe it's the right thing to do, I mean, Sam said I have no chance against him but Jack had.

I got home, and searched for Connor Parker, I was amazed on what I found about him, he is from the Silver Snake dojo, he had a photo with his partners, and yes, there was Sam, beside him, and I could figured out more details about him.

Now, I have to figured out what to do tomorrow, It's all about what me, if I choose to win, or to make myself loose, I got a lot of weight in my shoulders right now, if I make the wrong decision, I cannot fix it, but you know something.

_After all_, I still trust on _Jack_.

**A/N  
>OHHHH , I hoped you liked it:) Now…. (serious moment, Imagine a serious face) If you didn't read the chapter with HOLD ON 'TIL THE NIGHT BY GREYSON CHANCE, you don't have my permission to continue reading this AN…..just kidding:D (#IAMSONOTKIDDING)**

**NOW THE HINT FOR THE SEQUEL (DRUMS)**

**The sequel will be called "This is Weird" or "Same Tastes" you can review with the title you think it would be better;)  
>HintS:<br>*Kyle Crawford is Kim's 18 year old brother, he is coming with his now girlfriend to his home, (they are coming from college) to meet his family, but there's something about her that makes their relationship a little weirder for Kim's (and Jack's) taste.**

***Jamie Anderson, is Jack's older sisters here, she is really sweet and supportive, and of course Kim loves her, they get along even thought all what's happening between Kim and her brother's relation, and also, they know each other for a really short time too.**

***Dan, Kim's Doberman, takes a huge part here, he is always there for her, and with Jack, makes her realized that maybe, she needs to be a little more openminded about the situation.**

**WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY? DID YOU LIKE THE HINTS? I made 3 instead of 1, I think you deserved it;) 41 REVIEWSS WOW.**

**REVIEW THE CHAPTER, REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THING OF THE SEQUEL, REVIEW ABOUT HOW WILL I LOOK WITH MUSTACHE (ok…no) BUT REVIEW ABOUT SOMETHING:D  
>Plus, I have to tell you guys, that I have seen a lot of Kim and Jack's pairing name, for me, I like KICK and not KACK, kack sounds like chocolate to me…. ANYWAYS… ENJOY:D<strong>

**-DeadGlares'n'Kisses**


	5. Author's note

This is an author's note.

Sorry guys for not updating, I'm really sorry.  
>To an anonymous reviewer named Hayley, no I'm going to keep updating, promise, is just that I have a lot of things to do right now.<p>

To another anonymous reviewer named CHO, yes, I know my grammar isn't perfect, but I don't practice it very often, I'm Latin, so I write in Spanish, but I also love stories in English. Just for your information, now I will be assisted by a Beta Writer, so no more complains about that._.

I hate author's note, cause when you see an update in a story you like, you are like "AWWEESOMEE!" I know I do that at least xd, and then you see an author's note…

Again, sorry for not updating, and please do not hate me because this is an author's note.  
>And getting to other news, I'm going to Miami for 2 weeks, I'm leaving on Tuesday, that's why I'm trying to make this chapter long, but at least hope I finish it on time, if not, I will make a marathon, like 3 upload 3 chapters at the same time, would you like it?<p>

I think that's it.  
>Peace out;)<p>

-DeathGlares'n'Kisses


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**OK, I'm tired of apologizing to everyone, but the truth is that I just started classes, so I don't have enough time! I HAD TO DO 3 HUGEEE ASSIGMENTS for today, so yeah…. I'm posting the first part of the marathon, I'm writing the second, cause If I post them all at the same time It will be up like tomorrow, so just for you to not wait longer, I posted this.**

**For one of the coments saying He/She was furious, I felt bad, cause I know how is that feel, when you see an A/N instead of chapter, but I don't get "furious" I feel more disappointed.**

**And again SORRRY! **

**Btw, I said that I was going to use a Beta Writer's help, but I just finished the chapter, and I wanted to upload it now, so there was no time, maybe after the marathon.**

Kim's POV:

I could not sleep, I was in my bed with my eyes closed, but the only thing I could think about was the freaking competition against Jack today. Why does this have to be so hard?. I stood up all night checking the consequences on each option I have.

When I got out of my bed, I went to my bathroom to check myself in the mirror, I was not surprised at all, I was looking as horrible as I felt. After doing my everyday's routine, and saying goodbye to my family, I started walking to school thinking again in what should I do… but I just kept confusing myself over and over again.

I needed to think, so in class I only said 'hi' to the guys, but the rest of the day I was alone, sure, they tried to talk to me but I just kept saying 'Not right now please' or 'Sorry, I am in a hurry'.

I skipped lunch and went to the library again, to read my favorite book like the 5th time; to my surprise, I saw Jack sitting alone at the swings with his head down, that image broke my heart, I just wanted to go there, sat next to him and comfort him, to ask him what was wrong. Even if I am not talking to Jack anymore, for me, he is still important, Jack _was_ my closest friend in the dojo, and as long this stupid little fight continues, I will never be the same Kim as I was before it; but, knowing Jack and myself, neither of us will apologize soon, we are too stubborn to do that, though.

Lunch was over, I had math in that period and I am not in the mood for equations right now. I took my usual place in class and as I stared at the board waiting for the bell to ring to start the class, Jack came inside the classroom with his head up, and by Sam's side, but nothing in his face looked like he was happy or even ok, well… was, because as he looked at me, a smile grew in his face; I was wondering 'What's wrong with that dude lately?' He just confuses me, first, he WAS going to apologize to me because the stupid 'secret place' thing, then he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, later, we confront one another and he shut up after my last argument, and now, he smiles with seeing my face?, this is getting a little weird.

Periods passed, and as the bell finally rang, I ran as fast as I could to my locker, drop my books and grab my un-eaten sandwich that I had for lunch.

I practically ran to the dojo and locked myself in the bathroom, Rudy did not even realize that I was there, because he was STILL trying that Tootsie to gave him another chance, I know, lame.

I changed in my gi, and then sat down on the floor, crying. I was frustrated, if I messed this thing up, the dojo will close it's door, and I love this dojo, I really do, but whatever my decision was, I can't stop worrying about the two possible results on each.

Okay, first. If I let Jack win this match, he will go against Connor on Saturday's tournament, but If he loses against him and the dojo was getting closed, I could never blame anybody but myself for that, or maybe if he wins against that Connor guy, we have nothing to worry about, and I'll be proud about my decision, though.

And then, the second one, If I win against Jack, and I'm against that guy, If I lose, we lose the dojo, but I f I win, everyone will be cheering and being happy and that kind of stuff.

But, either way could have the bad result, and I will knew it was my fault.

After all that thinking, I saw the time in my phone and 'Oh crap! I'm late' I thought as I unlocked and rushed out of the changing room, the guys were already warming up and when they saw me, their expressions changed, like their eyes turned from worry to calm.

'Maybe they thought that I may back down, because all of the Sam/Saturday's tournament thing, but I'm still Kim Crawford, I don't back down from a good match' I said to myself on my way to a dummy.

After about ten minutes later, Rudy got out from his office and started looking around like something was missing.

"Rudy, did you lost Tip-tip again?" I said not really caring.

"No, I'm actually looking for Jack, have you guys seen him?" He asked me and the guys, I just shrugged.

"Hey Guys I'm here, sorry about being late" Jack yelled, as he made his way to the mat; he was wearing his gi, but had a black headband and two black stripes painted on his cheeks.

"Ok then, Kim, would you please go to the mat and get in position please? We are starting this match now" Rudy said harshly.

In matter of seconds, as I walked to the mat I thought 'What should I do?' 'What if I mess up?' 'This ain't be good', but when I stood in front of Jack, I could not help it, and I start laughing, of course the guys looked at me as I was some kind of freak, but Jack looked ridiculous with that on.  
>"S-sorry, i-is jus-just" I stuttered-laughed.<br>"What's so funny" Rudy asked me with a serious face.  
>I calmed a little "Nothing, just let me catch my breath" I said.<br>"Ok then" Rudy said.  
>I got in position, but look at my side, there were the guys with a worried face, maybe asking themselves what I'm gonna do, 'cause they don't know if I'm going to win or not, basically cause I avoided them all the day, and for being honest, I didn't know what I'm going to do right now.<br>As that thought passed in my mind, I could see Sam from the corner of my eye, with an evil grin all over her ugly traitor face.  
>My gaze turned to face Jack, he had a mix of worriedSerious face from what I could tell.  
>"Ready…" Oh god here it comes "Set…" Geez Kim, think fast! "Spar!" Rudy finished.<br>And the match began.  
>Jack was the first one to throw a punch at me, I dodge equals fast, I kicked him in the stomach but he dodged, then he went for kickin' my stomach too, but unlucky me, my face turn around to see Sam with her grin again, as I was about to dodge the kick, so in nano-seconds matter thing, I made my decision, and I just stood there, waiting the kick in my stomach, no muscles moved.<br>Then, the kick landed on my stomach, where it was supposed to land. I groaned in pain, the same time as I fell to the mat; everything went in slow motion, I could hear the guys yelling my name and their steps coming towards me. Then they were looking at me, laid on the mat, even if I saw their faces blurry; they sighed in relief when I groaned in pain again.  
>I stood there, laid in my back for several more seconds for two reasons: I hoped that my pain will get a bit better, and the thought that I let Jack win, I made my decision and I really hope I won't regret it.<p>

**A/N**

**I know is not that long, please forgive me, but I'll try to upload the other chapter today/tomorrow.**

**I'll **_**TRY **_** to upload every Saturday, but is not for sure, please understand me.**

**I guess that's it. **

**And great news! (for me at least…) I'm user of the month in the Kickin' it Wiki, YAAY ME!:)**

**-DeathGlares'n'Kisses**


	7. AN and Sneak Peak

**Okay, this is an AN, but don't hate me, I'm currently working on an 8k chapter, and it will be up in my birthday or Leo's probably, is just a difference of 2 days.  
>The story is not on hiatus, I just had a lot of things to do in this last 6 months, including the tragedy of my cousin's death, so I'm a little down because it was less than a month ago, it will be a month the day before my 15<strong>**th**** birthday.**

**No excuses and no promises from me now on, but I'll do my best to get the chapter up on Leo's birthday tops.**

**And the chapter is halfway done anyway, but I'll give you a sneak peak of 1k, to make this AN actually worth it:)**

Jerry and Milton helped me up when I was steadier, but I was still pretty dizzy, my head crashed hard on the mat, that's why. Eddie was being the sweet supporting guy he is, and brought my water bottle for me to drink it, though I didn't want it, but I still zipped it. My vision eventually got normal again, and I looked around the dojo to see a Jack with his mouth hung open and Sam with a hard expression on her face, I was smirking inside just for watching her this mad.

The guys were so worried about me, they asked me several more times if I was ok, and I told them that it was fine. They asked me permission to congratulate Jack, I mean, how come they ask ME permission to talk to one of their friends, I explained to them that they could go, and that they could go and celebrate with him, I wouldn't mind.

The guys, Jack and Sam decided to head to Falafel Phil's for celebration, they invited me, but I wasn't in the mood, no for losing, just because I didn't want to. I was taking some things out of my locker, and Rudy called me to his office.

"¿What's up Rudy?" I asked him taking a seat on the green couch in front of his desk.

"Kim, ¿what did you do back there?" He asked me, his expression hard to read.

"¿What do you mean?" I asked, obvious about the fact that he was talking about the match. "¿About the spar? Jack won on me fair and square." I finished.

"I know that, but I know something's wrong Kim," he started "I have videotaped your spars this last to weeks, and there was no way that Jack could have beat you out of nowhere" He motioned with his hand to go and watch something with him in his computer, and I did as he told me.

"You have beaten Jack in less than 10 seconds, in EVERY spar," He emphasized in every. "Then out in the most important match, he wins like you were some kind of, I don't know, amateur." He said dramatically. "I watched the tape over and over again, and I just saw that you froze in the place."

Oh no, it's happening, well I have to tell him sooner or later though, "Rudy, I know about the tournament." I said slowly.

"What, what tournament?" He asked slightly taken a back.

"The tournament against the Silver Snake Dojo, it's on Saturday, and I also know that if we don't win this thing, we will lose our equipments, and that means Bye-bye dojo." I said, finally getting all out.

"What Kim? Pfft there's no tournament on Saturday." Rudy tried to lie to me, but as me, he is a terrible liar. "Plus, how you do you know that?" Rudy asked me.

"You know Sam?" He nodded. "Well she was talking on the phone with some Connor guy, she told him that there was nothing to worry about, they would win, cause that guy is over 6 feet tall, and that if I took Jack's place, we could lose everything," I sighed "I was thinking really hard about what to do, but then," I paused and tool a deep breath. "I saw Sam, and I just froze, I couldn't move, I practically let Jack win because of that." I finished.

"You know Kim, you always had this thing against Sam, I think you may be jealous because she spent time with Jack, your best friend and secret crush." Rudy said.

"Wait what?" I asked in disbelief "You are saying I am making this whole thing up, because I'm jealous?" I shouted. "Jealous of what? I let Jack spent time with her, ok? He decided to stop talking to me, not me to him," I stated. "And let tell you something mister, just because I was really close to Jack that doesn't mean I had a crush on him, I won't deny he isn't attractive, because he is, but that's it." I finished.

"Yeah right, Kim, everyone saw you two, you were like girlfriend/boyfriend without the kisses and the official status," Rudy said to me in a serious tone "Even if you only had platonic feeling for him, he obviously likes or liked you."

"Well, I couldn't care less right now, and as for the part of not believing me Rudy," I was fuming with rage at this point "How can you not believe, come on, tell me the tournament is not happening, come one, tell me is not against that dojo!" I yelled "You are calling me a liar practically, and you know that I live by the Wasabi code, I promised to be honest! To be loyal! For god's sake! How can you not believe in me," I started crying at this point "You know what, I quit. I'll come back for my stuff later today, or this week." I ran out of Rudy's office and the dojo.

I went back to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts' Academy to get my stuff back, I tried to go really, really early, but I was starving all the way to the mall, so I HAD to grab a Corn Dog at Captain Corn dog, and because I'm a extremely lucky person, I just had to find Jack and Sam sitting in the bench in front of the mat.

The guys already knew about me quitting, they tried to make me regret it, but it wasn't their fault, it was Rudy's, at the end they understood and it reassured them that I told them I won't join another dojo, even if I quitted, I would still love the dojo, I had a great time there.

Anyway, I was walking to the girl's locker room, I felt 2 pair of eyes watching me very carefully, but I was used to it now, but now they were burning my soul in some kind of way; I took all my stuff out of my locker and said a good bye to it, even if it was pathetic.

**And there you go, next chapter will start the same, remember this was just a 1k sneak peak.**

**And I better go,**

**Please no flames because of the lack of update, I'll still do the sequel; this story will be over in like2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! 80:D**

**No more rambling, I love you my readers:) and I am truly sorry for the lack of updates.**

**~DeathGlares'n'Kisses.**


End file.
